


The Real Hawksilver

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darkly-stark said:<br/>Prompt: Everyone expects Pietro to be the bratty fast one in the relationship, and Clint to the older, 'sniper-still' one in the relationship, except its the exact opposite : as a couple Pietro is the calm one, the collected one, and Clint is the one that's constantly jumping off buildings and bringing home stray dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Hawksilver

Pietro knows how the media portrays him.

 

He's the bad boy of The Avengers. The wild card. The one most likely to throw himself in front of bullets (and seriously, when were they going to let that one drop? Sokovia was years ago).

 

When the news of him and Clint being a couple broke, the gossip columns were filled with editorials about how the quiet, sensible archer would be a good thing for him, that Clint might calm him down.

 

Pietro finds it laughable just how wrong they've got it.

 

He may be the second youngest Avenger (by a whole two minutes) but that doesn't mean he's the most juvenile (cough, Tony Stark, cough). The fact is that he and Wanda had to grow up too fast. Pietro's never had the luxury of being a kid, he was too busy looking out for his family.

 

Now that they're both safe and settled you would think that he'd be able to cut loose a little bit. Except now he's got Clint to look after. Pietro Maximoff, seventeen years Clint's junior, is very much the adult in the Hawksilver relationship, and he has the evidence to prove it.

 

*

“Clint? Why are my vests all lilac?”

 

“Beats me.”

 

“Really? You didn't maybe put your t-shirts in with my laundry?”

 

“Oh yeah, you didn't have a full load so I made it up with what I had lying around. Good for the environment, y'know. You're welcome.”

 

“You're supposed to wash whites and colours separately, idiot.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because otherwise you end up with lilac vests!”

 

“Oh...hey at least you look good in purple.”

 

*

 

“Hey honey I'm ho – oh jesus, what's that smell?”

 

“Pietro! I didn't expect you back until Tuesday, did you and Wanda have a good time?”

 

“It is Tuesday and what the fuck Clint? Have you cleaned at all – oh my God is that pizza box moving?!”

 

“........Um, have I told you how much I missed you?”

 

*

 

“No, we can't keep him.”

 

“But Pietro, lookit his wittle face!”

 

“He's filthy, he's probably got fleas.”

 

“Don't say things like that about Lucky. He's perfect. I'll clean him up and he'll be good as new.”

 

“Clint...taking care of a dog is a lot of work.”

 

“I know! But I'll do it. I'll take him for walks, I'll clean him, I'll give him all the attention he needs. Pleeeease?”

 

“Ugh, fine. But he's _your_ dog.”

 

*

 

“Don't you ever do anything like that again.”

 

“It's fine Pietro, I'm fine.”

 

“You jumped off a building, you're not fine, you're an idiot! What if Vision hadn't been able to catch you?”

 

“But he did. He wouldn't leave his brother in law hanging.”

 

“Jesus, Clint. If he had been even a second later you would be a stain on the ground. You can't do things like that anymore. You have other people to think of.”

 

“What? Like you think of me when you jump in front of bullets?”

 

“That was one time and we weren't even you and me back then. Plus, I can heal! You can't.”

 

“Okay, first? We've _always_ been you and me. And second; I _do_ heal. It just takes longer.”

 

“You can't heal from being splattered on the pavement, Clint! You need to grow up and start realising that you're not invincible.”

 

“Pietro!....Pietro, come back. _Fuck_.”

 

*

 

“I can't believe Nate is five. It seems like just yesterday that the little dude was born.”

 

“You say that about all your nieces and nephews. You're just worried you're getting old.”

 

“Oi, brat. I'll show you who's old. You. Me. Bouncy castle right now.”

 

“That thing? No way. It looks terrifying.”

 

“Pietro? Have you ever been on a bouncy castle before? Terrifying is not a word that anyone would use to describe them.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“I've never been on a bouncy castle before.”

 

“.....Well. Aren't you glad you have me to introduce you to all these new experiences?”

 

Pietro cautiously steps onto the bouncy castle, a grinning Clint holding on to his hands in case he falls. As he tentatively starts to bounce, a huge wide smile brightens up his face.

 

Pietro may be the grown up in this relationship, but as much as he sometimes wishes otherwise, he knows that Clint being a little bit childish is probably the reason they work so well.

 

As they bounce happily together, surrounded by screaming five year olds, Pietro wouldn't have Clint any other way.

 

 

 


End file.
